1. Field
The following description relates to a method of creating an AltBOC correlation function with side peaks removed for synchronizing AltBOC signals, a method of tracking an AltBOC signal using the correlation function, and a system for tracking an AltBOC signal using the correlation function.
2. Description of the Related Art
A BOC (binary offset carrier) signal is used for modulation in a next generation GNSS (global navigation satellite system) such as Galileo and GPS III.
A time error generated in synchronization may turn out a serious position error in the GNSS. Accordingly, it is very important to synchronizing signals for reliable GNSS-based communication.
Meanwhile, there are various BOC signals and an AltBOC signal is applied to COMPASS B2ab and Galileo E5ab in several GNSSs.